


Party Games

by agentsimmons



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Cross-Generational Friendship, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentsimmons/pseuds/agentsimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Has Sofia finally met her match in the form of a silly party game? [Takes place during James & Amber's party in Two Princesses and a Baby]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Games

Cedric watched in bewildered amusement as Sofia spun around three times and once more attempted to place the jewel on the tiara. She had done this so many times now that he had lost count. Each time she missed the intended mark and gave a slight pout when she removed the blindfold just enough to see.

He shook his head at her perseverance. Or was it stubbornness? Nobody else was still playing the party game, although James had indulged her a few more rounds and Violet obliged spinning her once in passing. Yet she wouldn't quit. She would pull down the blindfold, spin again, and miss again only to repeat the cycle. 

After watching her from the gazebo for several more minutes than he knew made sense for him to have done, Cedric finally rolled his eyes and decided it was time to turn his attention anywhere else. Watching her was beginning almost to be maddening and so he turned his back on her childish game.

However, at the sound of a distressed cry, he craned his neck back towards her almost immediately. She was bent forward slightly and her fists were against her temples in frustration, one of them clutching the blindfold. His shoulders slumped in pity as he turned back around completely. He knew she was berating herself for her failure. He would know that look of agitation anywhere and, to his surprise, he decided it didn't seem to suit her. 

"Go on, Princess Sofia. Try again," he said quietly, hoping she would somehow heed his wish and not allowing himself the chance to ponder further why he even cared.

To his delight, he saw her face turn up toward her wooden foe in determination. She stood up straight and looked down at the blindfold in her hand before grabbing the jewel and setting up for another attempt. 

Cedric spied as she spun a few times and then began the task of pinning the jewel. All seemed to be going in her favor at first, but he saw that just when it mattered most her hand changed trajectories for what would surely be another bad finish.

Quickly glancing around first to see if anyone was looking, Cedric hurriedly waved his wand and as a result the tiara moved to rest directly in the jewel's path. He then turned slightly, trying to appear casual and uninterested so that his involvement wouldn't be obvious, but he still watched her from the corner of his eyes in order to see her reaction when she realized the jewel was where it should be. 

"I did it!" Sofia's reaction was a jubilant one as she jumped once in glee and then looked around excitedly to see if anyone was watching or nearby to share in her victory. All of the party guests were in their own little worlds or else catering to James and Amber. She turned her head left and saw that Cedric was standing unoccupied in the nearby gazebo and without hesitation she hurried over to him. “I finally did it, Mr. Cedric!” she exclaimed as she entered the gazebo.

“Hmm?” Cedric looked down at her in feigned ignorance. “What did you do?” He then changed his expression to an enlightened one. “Oh, you mean the tiara game you were playing? I saw you trying a few times. You finally pinned it then, I presume?” 

“Mmhmm!” Sofia nodded ecstatically. 

“Well, then...err...good job I suppose.” He suddenly was out of his element as she beamed up at him.

“I think I’ll try again,” she said with restored confidence. “Could you come spin me, Mr. Cedric?”

Her question was the last thing he had expected. “W-what? Oh, no, I don’t think-” 

“Just once?” She looked at him hopefully. “I want to see if I can still pin it when somebody else spins me.”

Cedric gave a slight roll of his eyes and neck. “As you wish, Princess Sofia.” He had barely uttered the comply when he was taken off guard by Sofia grabbing him by the wrist and excitedly dragging him back to the party game.

“Alright, put on the blindfold,” he said a bit impatiently once they were there. 

She nodded and moved to stand just in front of him before pulling the blindfold back down over her eyes. “I’m ready, Mr. Cedric.”

He indulged in an amused smirk, aware that she would never see it, before very carefully placing his hands upon her shoulders. If Wormwood were present the bird would certainly be shouting at his master to seize the opportunity to swipe the amulet, but the idea escaped the sorcerer as he spun Sofia without pretense and then gently pushed her in the right direction. 

“You’re a good spinner, Mr. Cedric,” Sofia complimented as she took a few disoriented steps before getting her bearings. 

He smiled at her nicety, but his face then fell as he suddenly wondered what would happen if she didn’t pin the jewel correctly this time. He wouldn’t be able to watch in cold detachment from the gazebo should she react badly. She might ask him to spin her again. Uncertain of what to do he pulled out his wand again, but before he could manage anything else his eyes grew wide. 

Sofia had placed the jewel correctly on the tiara, this time without the aid of magic. 

Pulling up the blindfold on just one eye to take a cautious peek, Sofia saw her success and became ecstatic once more. “I did it again!” She spun around and looked up at the sorcerer with pride she seemed eager to have him share in. 

“How about that.” Cedric stared blankly at the wooden dummy for a moment before looking down at Sofia with a slow, bemused shrug of his shoulders. “So you did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so...I wrote this, then went back to rewatch the episode and realized Amber didn't spin Sofia :/ So um let's pretend like she did for the sake of this work. I mean, that's usually how the game is played right? You spin the blindfolded person? That's always how I've played. 
> 
> I wrote this based on a recent gifset on Tumblr. It had the scene where Sofia's distraught about not pinning the jewel on right and the maker's tag was something about Sofia having an existential crisis which struck me as funny (because it's true!) and created this plot bunny in my head.
> 
> Overall, while I personally ship Cedfia romantically, this is supposed to be an innocent, canon-compliant glimpse of their unique friendship. I still tagged it as developing relationship because personally I think it's the random little things like this that could lead to a future romance. But for those who don't ship it romantically, I hope you can still enjoy this platonically!
> 
> Any ooc-ness I blame on the fact that Cedric was all over the place in that episode xD


End file.
